Camera Girl
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Sansa is a model under Petyr Baelish's company. One day Petyr signs her into a contract with the youngest Lannister. After having looked up to the Lannister twins as modeling idols for years Sansa Stark may not have a chance to get to know them better and rise in the profession. That is unless Tyrion gets to know her first.


**_Got Fanfic Prompt: modern AU, Model!Sansa/Photographer!Tyrion. Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr. I am taking requests for any and all Got/asoiaf characters/ships on tumblr at tigereyes45 until the end of Thursday 5/23/19._**

* * *

Sansa feels her body grow tense as she spies the photographer walk into the room. She knew who it was from once glance at him. Her eyes remain glued long after the realization that the well-known photographer, Tyrion Lannister, would be capturing her form today. His siblings were well-known models and their father a political force to be reckoned with. She would have to make a good if not lasting impression on the man. Otherwise, her career in modeling may be far shorter then she wanted.

As Petyr brings the man straight to her Sansa found herself taking a few steps back. A part of her wanted to run back to her dressing room. Where she would be alone, and Sandor would keep everyone out. He always kept everyone out. Even Petyr. One wrong step and her whole career would be over. Yet despite all her fears she also felt excited. She was meeting a celebrity! She had worked with several well-known models and photographers before but never someone on the level of the Lannisters.

Petyr's smile is strained as her mother's childhood friend, and her boss introduces her. Sansa smiles at them. She tries to put on her best smile and look as innocent as possible. Sometimes it was degrading, pretending to be so innocent and airheaded for the men. Her mind was constantly working on a new plan to get a better job. Just as Petyr had taught her to do.

"This is Tyrion Lannister. He is here for a shoot with you."

"Is this for a commercial?" Sansa asks even though she really wants to know what product it is for.

"Not exactly." Tyrion begins offering out his hand. Sansa moves to shake it but as soon as her hand touches his Tyrion takes hold of it. He brings it to his lips and places a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

"Uh," she glances to Petyr who offers her no guidance. "Then I'm confused."

"I want to take some photos of you. It's not for any commercial or promotion."

"W-why me sir?" Sansa asks trying to sound baffled when she was really just suspicious now. What sort of photos would he want of her? She stated in every contract she would not do nudes. It was one of the only things her and Petyr ever argued over when it came to jobs. One mention of her mother often stopped the man from pushing the subject further. Had he agreed to the job for her before she even had the chance to glance at the contract?

"Quite simply. You are beautiful so I would like to do a photo op." Tyrion explains as he releases her hand.

"He has asked if you would be willing to meet him for the shoot at the Landing Beach for it." Petyr chimes in. This was happening and suddenly Sansa wishes she had never agreed to model under Petyr's company.

"I see no problem with that."

"Perfect. How about tomorrow at 2pm?" Tyrion asks as he digs his hand in his pocket.

Sansa looks at Petyr unsure if she was free. He shows her his clipboard and how she was free the whole day. "Perfect." Sansa agrees as he pulls out a business card. His green eye alit with mischief as his black eye remains solid, unreadable.

"I'll be there," and so Sansa promised to meet with the Lannister in one of the most populated places in the city. At least if things got awkward they wouldn't be alone. As she turns her back to the men she realizes he had not told her what to wear. She could assume it would be a swim-suit but every photographer was different with their preference. When Sansa looks back she sees that Tyrion was gone and Petyr with him. She looks back down at his card to see his business number. The card was a simple design. A golden lion with a black one across from it. Their claws meet in the middle with a setting sun behind them. She flips it over to see a new number written in ink. The word cell and an arrow pointing up towards them. She could text and find out tomorrow what he wanted her to come in.

* * *

Sansa struggles to finish her hair as Rickon cries loudly outside her door. Her young brother pounds his fists against her locked door. Each pound being met by louder screaming. She turns on the blow-dryer and sets it back in its holder. The roaring from the blow-dryer barely managing to cover up Rickon's cries.

"That's unfair!" Her twelve-year-old brother shouts. "Why can't I come to the beach with you?!" Sansa rolls her eyes, once more swearing she would move out of home. As soon as she found a friend to leave with her. She turns off the blow-dryer and finishes curling her hair.

With a glare at the door, she shouts, "Because you act like a baby Rickon!"

"No, I don't!" She could hear him stomping his feet in the hallway.

Sansa stands up and double checks her phone. Tyrion had finally responded to her text. A simple, 'Anything :),' had left Sansa trying on different clothes all morning. She had decided on a green crop-top with an orange floral print on it. The shirt sort of clashed with the khaki shorts she was wearing. Sansa had stolen them from her brother's closest and sewn her own design on the legs as practice. She was actually proud of how the long-stemmed roses came out. Their shade of green almost matches perfectly with the green of her top, and the red petals went well with the navy blue bikini she had on under.

"Please Sansa! You're supposed to watch me today and no one else is here! Can I come with please!"

Sansa opens the door carefully. Only to see that Rickon hadn't been kicking at it anymore. Instead, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back against it. He looks up, tears still fresh in his eyes. His face a bright red. Almost as bright as his hair. She wasn't sure if it was from the crying or the screaming but she had no chance to ask as he jumps up and looks hopeful.

"First off, I wasn't supposed to watch you. Arya was. It's not my fault she left and told me to watch you last minute. Secondly, I am going to the beach for work. Not for fun. Thirdly, you are twelve years old. Can't you watch yourself by now?" Sansa asks as her little brother's face changes from excitement to anger.

"Mom says I'm not responsible enough to stay home alone."

Sansa glares at him while he glares back.

Finally, Rickon breaks the silence. "How about I call mom. See if she wants me to go with you or stay home."

Sansa snatches his phone away from him. "Fine, you can come. Go grab your swimming trunks and make sure you take lots of pictures that mom can see. If you are going to blackmail me then you better make me look like the best big sister ever to mom."

"Deal!" Rickon agrees before darting down the hall to his room.

By the time they actually got to the beach Sansa was already tired of her youngest brother. When they arrived the beach was empty. Something Sansa thought was strange as there was a given two-hundred to four-hundred people here at any given point of a day. "Stay close."

"Why no one is here!" Rickon announces excitedly.

"That's exactly why. It may be closed today. Just stay nearby until we figure it out."

"Fine." Rickon agrees freeing himself from his seatbelt.

Sansa takes her time leaving the car as Rickon pushes himself out. They were about thirty minutes early. Sansa hands Rickon the bag with all the sunscreen and their lunch in it. He takes it without complaint and snaps a selfie. She pulls out her own phone to double check the time. Twenty minutes before the shoot was supposed to start. At least with the beach being this empty, it shouldn't be that difficult to find the Lannister.

"Look we aren't alone!" Rickon grabs Sansa's hand and pulls her towards the beach. "It looks like another kid is here. Can I go play with them, Sansa? Please! I'll stay in your line of sight." Sansa follows Rickons finger and giggles. He had spotted the Lannister in question before she had even the chance to glance. He was wearing a white button-down t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He wasn't exactly dressed for the beach, nor in a way she had expected a Lannister to dress like. The only thing that seemed to make sense was the camera hanging around his neck.

"That's not a child Rickon. Please don't be rude. That is Tyrion Lannister, the photographer who wants to take some pictures of me today."

"Oh, he's really short."

"Yes well, not all men are tall."

"I want to be. I want to be tall like Father!"

"Maybe you will be." Sansa waves to Tyrion who only smiles back. "Why don't you go set out the towels and play. Just don't stray too far into the water." Sansa warns giving her brother permission to leave.

He was off in seconds. Tossing up sand behind him as he rushes towards the shoreline. Sansa straightens herself up and heads towards Tyrion. She puts on an apologetic smile as she reaches him.

"I wasn't expecting company."

"That's my little brother. My sister pawned him off on me today." Sansa explains. "By the time it became clear that he was coming along I was already rushing out the door. I didn't want to be late. Hence why no messages."

"Hence? I haven't heard many use that word." The Lannister points out with a smile.

Sansa could feel her cheeks grow hot. "Well,"

Tyrion raises his hand up to stop her. "Not that that's a bad thing mind you." He taps the camera around his neck. "Are you ready?"

"Sure. Where do you want me?" Tyrion taps his chin like he's thinking. His eyes scan the beech and suddenly Sansa realizes why he had expected them to be all alone.

"Did you reserve the whole beach today?"

"Not the whole beach. Just the part I told you to meet me at. For about five miles we'll be the only two. Well, three now." Tyrion corrects smiling at Rickon.

"He shouldn't bother us."

"Four hours was how long we agreed upon correct? I have no doubts that the boy will grow bored at some point during those hours. It would be strange if he didn't bother us. Now, how about we start with a few shots of you in the water?" Tyrion suggests grabbing his camera.

Sansa hurries to stand in the water. At first, she starts in the sand just close enough that occasionally the water meets her feet. He only took two photos before moving her. It took another hour for him to be pleased enough with her location and posing that he takes another photo. He moves her further out into the water and snaps six more before having her stand on the beach.

Around hour three was when Rickon got restless. Just as Tyrion had expected. At first, he stood aside and watched them. Then he moved to the towels and played with his phone. Eventually, he started asking Tyrion questions the dwarf tried to take pictures. A few times he would watch Sansa pose before asking her questions. She tried to answer as curtly as she could without messing up the photo or taking to long.

When Rickon got so bored that he started photobombing them was the last straw. At first, he was far enough to the side or back in the water that Tyrion could edit him out. When he jumped on top of Sansa, Tyrion accepted the inevitable. She holds her little brother down in her lap as Tyrion lowers his camera. She purses her lips and waits for him to break the silence first. Petyr would be upset later. Especially if Tyrion felt he had gotten no good photos.

"Well, I'd say that's enough for today. There's still an hour left of peace why don't you two enjoy it."

"What about you?" Sansa asks as Rickon grabs her hands and pulls her towards the water.

"I have to look at the photos, and I think your brother would prefer it be just you two," Tyrion explains with a kind smile.

"It's a large beach, and there is about an hour left. Your photos won't go anywhere if you just relax on the beach for a little while. You rented it. You should be able to enjoy it some."

"I've enjoyed it plenty," Tyrion responds letting go of his camera.

"Come on she can't ask you any nicer!" Rickon shouts splashing some water towards Tyrion.

"Rickon!"

"No, I suppose she can't." Tyrion laughs wholeheartedly, but Sansa saw him place a hand over his camera to protect it. "Let me go place this down and then I'll join you two."

Sansa sighs as Rickon pulls her into the water with him. She throws off her crop-top and pulls her little brother under the water with her. The way she used to always drag Arya down with her. Rickon didn't struggle as their sister did. No, he enjoys throws his arms around her neck and hold tightly as they sit in the sand. Sansa bumps them back up and sees Tyrion was now on the water's edge. Searching for them.

"He's weird." Rickon declares smiling a toothy grin.

"No weirder than you." Sansa teases squeezing his cheek.

"I like him better than your other bosses. Will you do more photos for him?"

"I'm not sure yet. I guess that depends on him."

"Then I'll ask him too." He leaps from her hands and into the water.

"No, you won't you little brat." Sansa grabs for her brother, but he was gone. She stands alone in the water looking horrified as Rickon talks with Tyrion. The two share a laugh before Rickon comes swimming back.

Bitterly Sansa bites her lip. She hated to admit it but she was curious. "What did he say?"

"You gotta catch me to know!" Rickon shouts as he swims past her.

"Even when I was little I couldn't swim as fast as that." Tyrion jokes.

Sansa catches her breath, surprised by how fast he had joined them. She wonders if he heard her question. Would he tease her for it? No, he was a professional. Rickon had her thinking like a child again. All gossip and what-ifs.

"He's not that fast. If we work together we can catch him." Sansa assures him.

"Then what are we waiting for. I assume you have a plan, my lady." She giggles as he calls her that. The Lannisters were rumored to be vicious and mean. Tyrion had been nothing but patient and kind as they worked today. As she whispers the plan to him, she does hope to see more of him in the future. As he follows her plan and swims out to the left Rickon turns right just as she had predicted. At least she wasn't the only one interested in seeing more of him.


End file.
